The invention relates to an apparatus for heating foodstuffs, in particular by radiant heat.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,678 a radiant heat conveyor cooker for cooking various food products by conveying the products along a conveyor run between upper and lower banks of heating elements at a surface temperature of about 1,800 to 2,000 degrees F., which emit radiation over a range of wavelengths from about 0.4 .mu.m to about 400 .mu.m. The cooking operation is said to depend on short and long infrared radiation and also on long ultraviolet radiation. The use of such heating elements affords advantages over cookers with heating elements operating at lower temperatures, but it remains desirable to provide a food heating apparatus by which improved cooking performance, and more convenient and efficient operation, are obtained.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a food heating apparatus requiring minimal energy consumption.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a food heating apparatus in which a predetermined degree of heating can be effected within an minimal time period.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a apparatus in which a frozen food article can be heated directly to a thawed, heated or cooked condition, without any intermediate step between removal from storage and the start of the heating process.
It is a further object of the invention to provide heating apparatus capable of heating food articles to high temperatures whilst itself remaining at a relatively low temperature.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a food heating apparatus having through-flowing air cooling arrangements providing exhaust air which is relatively clean and cool.
It is also an object of the invention to provide for the cooking of food products quickly without substantial shrinkage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for heating food articles combining versatility, safety and an efficient energy transfer from an energy source to the food articles.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a food heating apparatus employing a single type of radiation source and affording selectively variable heating programmes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cooking apparatus which is relatively clean in operation.